Ask the Cap Ancestors
Feel free to ask the Cap Family Vigintuplets' ancestors questions to learn more about them here. Questions To Cuong, what is your relations with westerners? Cuong: "" (Translation: I am still a little suspicious with them, when Arthur, the British guy, tried to talk to me, I didn't even want him near me, I still refuse to eat American food like fried chicken, hamburgers, French fries and all that stuff you can find your fat friend eating that disgusts you, but, I get along with other ancestors, not too fond of Roman Catholic Churches, I prefer Buddhism) To Shuya, how do you get along with Arthur? To Cuong, how to you get along with Jane? Cuong: "" (Translation: She really likes me, she will even watch movies with me, since I am usually shy around westerners, her way of dying is horrible, being shot while you slept, she speaks Gaelic to me, which very hard to understand) To Aayliah, what do you think of the Sharia law? Aayliah: "" (Translation: Horrible, my father killed my mother because she wouldn't have sex with him, he was abusive if I didn't do anything 'Islamic', I was only 10, he tried to marry me off to a 67-year old ugly paedophile polygamist, his wife's were young as 13, who raped me a couple of times, Thank Allah I didn't fall pregnant, Most of the others are very sympathetic, especially the French siblings, My descendants are my babies and they are nothing like the horrible man that killed me) To Jane, what do you like about Cuong? Jane: "He's quite attractive for a Vietnamese man during the Vietnam War, even though he faced starvation, he still retains a slim yet muscular build, he is also quite baby-faced, he is very social around my descendants and he gets on with them very well." To Cuong, do you have any nicknames? Cuong: "" (Translation: Me, Arkadi and Sha-min are nicknamed "The Commie Trio by other ancestors in an endearing way", I am called sometimes by passing women "sexy", "cute", and sometimes by Jane, "Easter Lily") To Arthur, what is Scotty like? Arthur: "He likes waking people up, when he sneaks into Cuong's room at 6:00 am, he sits on his abdomen, waits for him to open his eyes, then shout "GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!", scaring him in the process, he does the exact same thing to Jane and Shuya, to Jane, he says "Our Day Will Come!" in Irish, and "TENNO HEIKA BANZAI!" to Shuya, this is why Cuong hates him when he says that and punches him." Scotty "That Viet wee lad's face is golden when I do that." facepalms To Cuong, do you have any wounds from the Vietnam War? Cuong: "" (Translation: I have some burn scars, but they healed, I starved, reasons include denying food from South Vietnamese and Americans, getting lost in forests, and being tied to trees, I even had bombs exploding metres away from me) To Cuong, how did you and your brother get through Vietnam? Cuong: "" (Translation: It was pretty high-risk, first, me and Duc, my brother, who was eight years younger than me, he was 12 when I died, the first problem, we had difficulty finding anything to eat, especially when Chi and our mother died, we stole rations from South Vietnamese soldiers) To Sha-min did you get any after affects from the Korean War? Sha-min: "I got struck in the eye with a bullet, which has peramently damaged my right eye, I have poorer vision in the right but can see fine in the left, I am one of the few ghosts that can speak the English language, I actually learnt it by sneaking looking outside of English classrooms, I also have poor mobility in my right index finger because I was accidentally shot in the hand by another soldier, and doctors I've seen in North Supernannya have refused to treat my bad eye, because the surgery is so high risk and involves replacing the damaged eye, but it feels like I have a a cataract." Category:Ask Pages